


Moi Qui Suis d’Eau

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baie d’Or est la Fille de la Rivière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi Qui Suis d’Eau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Who Am Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318498) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



> Bonjour mes petits lecteurs !  
> Aujourd'hui encore, une petite traduction d'une fanfiction d'Himring que j'ai trouvé très poétique.  
> Bonne lecture !

Peu importe le nombre de lys d’eau qu’il m’apporte, cette ronde de vases que je peux à peine enjamber ne peut remplacer mon large étang, clair et profond, mon ancienne maison dans la rivière.

«  _Baie d’Or_ , m’appelle-t-il, _Baie d’Or, gaie baie jaune, oh !_  »

Et j’y consens. J’accepte d’être Baie d’Or. Je dors dans les bras de Tom la nuit. J’accueille nos visiteurs. Je chante l’eau, moi qui suis d’eau ; je chante la pluie pour les Hobbits à la fin de l’été.

Si j’avais refusé, j’aurais pu défaire le nœud* et me transformer en un ruisseau sans nom se hâtant de descendre le cours de l’Oserette. Aucune maison ou porte n’aurait pu me retenir. Pas même Tom n’aurait pu m’arrêter.

**Author's Note:**

> *Il paraîtrait que Tom Bombadil dut l’attraper avant d’en faire sa compagne (cf. Tolkiendil)  
> Oserette : cours d’eau de la Vieille Forêt rejoignant ensuite le Brandevin.  
> Autre chose, les paroles de la chanson de Tom sont bien celles officielles, j’ai moi-même vérifié dans mon exemplaire du Seigneur des Anneaux rien que pour vous.  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
